Reencuentro sorpresa
by TLOZYP
Summary: Eliza y Robin fueron amigas desde la infancia,pero cuando Robin desaparece por motivos desconocidos,Eliza ira en su búsqueda,pero se llevara muchas sorpresas en el camino. K En el prologo T en el resto.


**N/A: Bueno…este es mi primer fanfic así que cualquier crítica constructiva sería agradecida :)**

**Por cierto,dejaré que las parejas elegidas aquí sean decididas por ustedes,incluyendo las de la segunda generación,esos son todos los anuncios. Ahora si, ¡disfruten!.**

**Disclaimer:Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece,ni sus personajes y esta historia la hago para entretener,sin fines monetarios.**

Nuestra historia comienza en algún lugar muy lejano,donde se alzaron 2 reinos limítrofes entre sí,que después tomaran más importancia.

Había un pueblo que se ubicaba entre ambos reinos,que estaba rodeado de llanuras,atravesado de ríos y un montón de árboles alrededor.A pesar de tener tanta belleza,muy poca gente vivía ahí porque era recurrente de bandidos y animales salvajes.

En ese pueblo vivía un niña de 7 años,que había perdido a sus padres por un accidente con esos animales,pero a pesar de eso,vivía muy tranquila en el valle.

Sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda,vividos y llenos de cabello le llegaba hasta un poco despues de los hombros,era de un color café muy sutil,casi dorado,una pequeña parte de ese pelo le cubía la frente y,cerca de las orejas,dos pequeños mechones de pelo estaban rizados mirando hacía el suelo.

Llevaba un vestido verde muy sencillo hasta las rodillas,las mangas le cubrían los codos y sus zapatos eran sin ningún tipo de tacón,completamente negros y desgastados de tanto correr.

Probablemente lo que más llamaba la atención sobre ella era que traía una capa muy desgastada a sus espaldas,tan desgastada que se desconocía de qué color era ás,traía un collar colgando en su pecho con una piedra de color brillante,del mismo color que sus ojos e iba protegida con unos adornos de plata,firmemente sujeta en era su amuleto de la suerte,o el último recuerdo de su madre.

Su nombre era Eliza,era una chica bastante energética que le gustaba explorar,pero después de ello esperaba una buena comida para reponerse.

Lo único que le mantenía preocupada era una niña que había llegado hace 6 años atrás,apenas la podía ver ya que pasaba todo el día en su hogar junto a una mujer que parecía su madre.

En ningún momento se acercó a ella, hasta que en un día caluroso,mientras jugaba en el valle portando una espada de madera gritando incoherencias,miro como la puerta de esa casa se abría y la niña misteriosa salía de ahí,portando un libro en las manos de tapa amarilla y un pequeño rayo en esta.

La desconocida llevaba un vestido completamente amarillo,le cubría hasta cerca de los pies,que poseía unos zapatitos de igual color,las mangas eran unas tiras sencillas que le cubrían los hombros,en la cintura tenía una cinta de color azul que terminaba en un moño pequeñ cabello era de un hermoso color blanco,sujetado con un elástico en ambos lados de su cabeza,que caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros,por supuesto,el cabello de ella era muy corto y aún no lo podía lucir de buena forma.

Eliza la admiro por largo tiempo e incluso vio cuando la niña hubo caminado hasta un árbol y se sentó en su sombra a leer el misterioso perdió el miedo y se le acercó con cierto temor a la desconocida,cuando se acercó lo suficiente,la niña alzó la vista y clavó la vista en Eliza.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo con cierto temor y sorpresa en su voz

Se había dado cuenta que sus ojos eran de un color parecido a la miel,pero por la manera en que le observaba,le inspiraba temor.

-Eso mismo venía a preguntarte-respondió,aunque continuaba tensa por la manera en que la miraba.

Hubieron unos cuantos minutos de silencio incómodo en que la misteriosa chica la miraba con unos ojos interrogantes,como si buscara averiguar todos sus pensamientos con tan solo la mirada,lo hacía tan bien que paralizó a Eliza por completo,en un silencio abrumador mientras los pájaros cantaban y el viento golpeaba suavemente sus rostros.

-¿P...puedo sentarme j...junto a tí?-tartamudeo Eliza aún fatigada por su intrigante mirada

-¡Oh! s...si claro-respondió,al mismo tiempo que devolvió su mirada al libro que tenía en sus manos.

Al sentarse,miró con mucha atención a la niña,como pasaba las páginas del libro,los símbolos y palabras extrañas de este,y,sobre todo fijó su atención sobre el dorso de su mano el cual poseía una marca muy rara: parecían unos ojos de color morado junto a lo que asemeja unas líneas alrededor de estos ojos.

-¿Qué es eso en tu mano?

-¿mmm?...Ah! esto…-respondió volviendo la vista a Eliza -pues...no lo se,mamá no me lo ha contado,dice que es mi marca de nacimiento-respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Ooooh! ya veo-aprovechando el momento de su distracción,miro el libro-¿Qué es esto?

-Esto,eh...es un tomo.

-¿Un tomo?-preguntó con ingenuidad-¿qué es eso?

-Bueno...no sabría explicarte la verdad-al decir esto,soltó una risita inocente-tendría que preguntarle a mi madre para que te pueda explicar bien.

-Ah,es una lastima,de verdad quería saber-soltó un suspiro e intento seguirle la mirada del libro,aunque no lo logró,porque era indescifrable para ella.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Eliza volviera a hacer una pregunta

-Hey…¿Cómo te llamas?

Tras la pregunta, la chica se volteo a verla y con una sonrisa respondió,como si hubiera esperado esa pregunta durante todo el día

-Me llamo Robin,¡un gusto conocerte! ¿Como te llamas tú?

-¡Nada más y nada menos que...Eliza! peeeeero...me puedes decir Eli,si quieres claro,si no Eliza esta bien-se encogió de hombros y se levantó,estirándose por todo el tiempo que había estado sentada.

Camino unos pasos adelante,se dio la vuelta estirando la mano hacía Robin e hizo la siguiente propuesta:

-Hey Robin!,¿quieres jugar conmigo?,veraz tengo una espadita de madera extra y...me aburre jugar í que…¿que te parece?

Robin abrió los ojos mirando a Eliza por unos momentos,sonrió y se levantó apoyada de la mano amiga que le había brindado.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a jugar!

**N/A: Dios! creí que iba a alcanzar a escribir todo el prólogo en un capitulo pero...meh, ya que, lo dejare para una siguiente parte.**

**Dejen sus 'reviews' y consejos para esta novata que soy yo!**

**Hasta otra! ;)**


End file.
